1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiographic image capturing device that captures a radiographic image expressed by irradiated radiation.
2. Related Art
Radiation detectors such as Flat Panel Detectors (FPDs), in which a radiation-sensitive layer is disposed on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate and that detect irradiated radiation such as X-rays or the like and output electric signals expressing the radiographic image expressed by the detected radiation, and the like have been put into practice in recent years. As compared with a conventional imaging plate, a radiation detector has the advantages that images can be confirmed immediately, and even video images can be confirmed.
Portable radiographic image capturing devices (hereinafter also called electronic cassettes), that incorporate a radiation detector therein and store radiographic image data outputted from the radiation detector, also are being put into practice. Because the electronic cassette has excellent portability, images of a patient can be captured while the patient lies as is on a stretcher or a bed, and it is also easy to adjust the region to be captured by changing the position of the electronic cassette. Therefore, even situations in which images of a patient who cannot move are captured can be dealt with flexibly.
It is generally known that the electrical characteristics of a radiation detector change due to a rise in temperature. Further, heat dissipation and cooling are extremely important in order to improve normal operation and durability of the electric parts.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-80103, the inventors disclose a technique of structuring an electronic cassette such that electronic parts that generate heat and a radiation detector can be separated. In this technique, the electronic cassette is structured by a cassette main body that incorporates a radiation detector therein, and a control unit that is freely detachable from and can be separated from the cassette main body, and that supplies power to the radiation detector, and that controls the radiation detector and receives image information.
JP-A No. 2002-311526 discloses a technique in which a portion of a casing of an electronic cassette can be opened and closed, and a unit part, that includes a radiation detector and that is made into a unit, is structured so as to be removable.
By using the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-80103, the control unit is structured so as to be able to be separated from the cassette main body. By using the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-311526, a portion of the casing of the electronic cassette can be opened and closed, and the unit part is structured so as to be removable. The section that generates heat can thereby be separated from the radiation detector.
However, in these techniques, because a portion must be physically separated, the operability is poor. Further, these techniques are not techniques that improve the heat dissipating and cooling efficiency of the electronic cassette itself.